


It’s Christmas Techno!

by Neorue



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Found Family, No beta we die like Tommy’s cobble towers of dominance, Platonic Relationships, say it with me p l a t o n i c, small Tommy, techno is too tired for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorue/pseuds/Neorue
Summary: Christmas was something everyone looked forward to. Some more than others...Alt Title- It’s like 5 am Tommy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It’s Christmas Techno!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight on Christmas Eve soooo...
> 
> Tommy is around 6 and Techno is around 15

Christmas was something everyone looked forward to. Some more than others.

——  
“Blade! Blade! Blade!”

Techno groaned and curled tighter into his sheets to avoid the screeching ball of energy and chaos that was his baby brother Tommy.

Noticing he was up, Tommy re doubled his efforts to drag his big brother out of bed.

“Blade! Blade! I know you’re up! Come on it’s Christmas! Dad said we can open presents now come on!”

Techno threw his blankets off and grabbed a shirt from his drawer. As he did, he absentmindedly glanced at his clock.

You’re kidding.

“Tommy,” he deadpanned. “Care to explain why it’s five in the freaking morning?”

Tommy only grinned and pulled him out the door.

“Presents!”

It was way to early in the morning for this shit, he sighed.

——  
The second they stepped in the living room, Tommy made a beeline for the tree and Phil handed Techno a piping hot mug of coffee with an apologetic smile. His and Wil’s cups already half empty.

“Sorry, I tried to keep him for longer.”

Techno drained half his mug in a long gulp and mumbled something incoherent in response. He was too tired to form a proper thought.

He felt something tugging on his pajama pants and looked down.

Tommy grinned up at him with pure joy on his face as he held up the training blade from Techno.

“Thank you Blade! Now I can be just like you!”

It was hard to stay mad at Tommy for long.

——  
Techno helped Tommy unwrap all his presents and set up a training dummy for him to practice on.

Once he finished, he promptly collapsed on the couch and slept until he was woken up hours later by Phil tapping him on the shoulder.

Wilbur had gotten his guitar and was strumming and quietly singing. Tommy was passed out next to the dummy, sword in hand.

And Phil? Phil just silently handed him another cup of coffee and a fluffy blanket and snuggled next to his eldest.

Techno couldn’t ask for a better Christmas.


End file.
